I Will Stand By You
by pendyfreak86381
Summary: okay, i wrote the whole summary inside. a summary of it:Aelita and Jeremie break up,Odd Notices a major difference in Aelita's aditude, will he be able to help her? Based after season four. summary needs to be changed on inside do to me changing something that will lead to everything after chapter 1!Humor, hurt/comfort, and romance sorta .
1. Chapter 1

Code : Lyoko fanfiction

Humor, hurt/comfort, and (if there were to be three) romance.

English

I Will Stand By You

Summary : Odd notices how rapidly Aelita's emotions change after she and Jeremie broke up. Like how Aelita has been very depressed ever since then. Will Odd be able to help show her the happiness in life before it's too late?(I stink at summaries!)

ENJOY MY NERDYNESS! And thanks to my cousin Brittany for giving me the idea

Chapter One : Always will be there

*_flashback*_

( Aelita POV)

_I remember throwing things at Jeremie because I was so angry with him. Odd had caught him cheating on me a couple of days ago, so he said, but I thought it was some kind of sick joke of his. But then, just yesterday, I caught him myself. Never in a million years did I think Jeremie Belbois would cheat on me._

_I also remember screaming and yelling at him for being such a jerk, and he yelling at me saying I was over reacting with the whole cheating thing, which I knew I kind of was, but I was so furious I didn't even care. _

_The next thing I remember is running out into the hall and bumping into Sissy, who not even a week ago became my best friend(A/N: The very last episode of Code:Lyoko season four{the very last episode of code lyoko} Sissy became the gangs friend), and cried in her shoulder when Jeremie slammed his door. _

_Odd soon appeared with Kiwi in his arms, being as curious as he is, asked what was wrong. All I could tell him between sobs was that Jeremie and I had broke up. Of course, he had to go and talk to Jeremie about it so he opened the door with out knocking, and for that split second I saw Jeremie, he was crying._

_*End of flashback*_

(One week later) (Odd POV)

I can't help but notice how down Aelita has been ever since she and Jeremie had broken up. I mean, it's horrible really. I couldn't imagine that even the dumbest of dumbs wouldn't even notice it.

She rarely talks and only goes to classes and breakfast and lunch. She completely skips dinner. Even at lunch, which is when we all talk about how our day has been so far, she doesn't say a word, laugh or smile at any if my jokes. . . she just sits there and pushes her food around. Jeremie must have had a big affect on her.

I remember when I walked into Jeremie's room he was crying(surprise surprise), and it looked like a bomb went off in his dorm. (I guess she had a big affect on him too…)

Now she tends to hang around Sissy more, who surprisingly can get a word or more out of her. She can even make her smile! What is with girls? I mean, I'm the funniest guy I know! Also when Sissy is around at lunch, Aelita always moves next to her, away from Jeremie.

Speaking of Jeremie, he is always bugging us on where we are going when we are on our own. Why? He always is wondering if we are going to see Aelita! Luckily for Ulrich, Yumi, Sissy and I, Einstein is sick today so we don't have to worry about him. He says it was caused by some sort of food poisoning in our spaghetti. . .evil smile!

So, I'm taking this chance to go and see Aelita today after classes. Thank God it's Friday!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

(Aelita POV)

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" I ask walking over to the door.

"Odd."

"Odd who?" I ask in a jokingly voice, secretly smiling on the inside.

"How many people named Odd do you know?" I hear him ask.

"Well, I know a lot of ODD people. Does that count?"

". . . I don't think so. . ."

I open the door and see Odd standing there looking confused with his hands in his hoody pockets.

"Come in," I say, opening the door more so that he could walk in.

"Hey stranger! How's it been?" He asks sitting on a spin chair I had in front of my bed.

"Very funny. And its been okay. . ." I say, knowing it wasn't true.

"I don't believe you this time, Princess." Odd says when I sit down.

Apparently he know it wasn't all true too.

" Okay, so it's been rough. Why are you asking?" I ask in a harsh tone.

He looks at me in surprise for a moment, then shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess I am just worried about you. . ."

"Well don't be! I am perfectly fine! I don't need any one to check on me! I am grown enough to make the right choices and know what to do when I feel all is right!" I snap, feeling a bit bad after seeing the expression on his face.

"Im am sorry Odd." I say looking at my lap when my eyes start to burn." You have always been there for me. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

He sits there for a moment, slowing turning left to right in the chair with his head in his hands. Then he looks up smiling.

"You're right. I have always been there for you. And you know why Princess? It's because I care for you like I do to SOME of my seven sisters. Which is actually a big thing just to let you know. Yeah I love the other four, but I only really care for the three the most. Like how much I care for you. Like a sister." He says, which make the tears spill over. He gets up quickly and pulls me into a hug.

It doesn't take long for my tears to soak through his layers of shirts, and for me to get all red eyed and snuffling.

"You're the best friend I've ever had Odd." I manage to say.

"Oh, why thank you," He says which makes me laugh a little."See, this is all you needed, a good old friendly visit from your friend who always has your back."

I look at him and smile. That's true. But my heart still feels empty. Hallow like a dying tree being eaten away be termites. Something is still missing. I cannot help but feel that that something is love.

So, how is it so far? Good, bad, AMAZING? Hope you like it because I am pretty proud of it!:) review and reread please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of I Will Stand By You! So, if you haven't noticed, the title is from a Rascel Flatts song, and the chapters are either named after parts from movies or parts of songs. Like this chapter is named after what Rose said to Jack in Titanic. Well, hope you like it!

Chapter Two I'll Never Let Go.

(Aelita POV)

The wind is blowing through my hair, and causing my clothes to flap around in the wind. My heart is racing wildly as I look down from the top of the school building. Little by little people are forming a group below me, yelling for me not to jump or make any sudden move and that help was on the way. I would only yell back that if help did come I would jump over the side.

Maybe I have gone completely mad, or just cannot control my emotions. All I know completely though is that I disappointed many people and lied to Odd.

But this is my entire fault right? For me not controlling my emotions?

So, instead of hurting anyone else, I knew this was my time to go.

(Odd POV)

As I frantically run down the hallways, I couldn't help but think that Aelita had lost her mind completely. I mean, really, she is standing on the edge of the schools roof, how could she not be completely mad? I mean, didn't I tell her that I would always be there for her? Yes I did! Why would she be having suicidal thoughts like jumping off the school?

I was so busy with my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran right smack into somebody.

"Ow! Dude! Watch where you're going!"The person says, shoving me off of them.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry then I saw who it was."Ulrich! I need your help! Aelita is-"

"Standing on the edge of the school building about to commit suicide."Ulrich interrupted him."Yeah, I know. What do you need help with?"

"I need you to go and get the others. Bring them to the roof asap!"I say, starting to run again."Okay? So see ya soon!"

"Yeah, u okay." I hear Ulrich say from behind, and run faster when I hear his footsteps running in the other direction.

(Ulrich POV)

"CODE RED! CODE RED! Aelita is standing on the edge of the school building! MEET ME AT THE ROOF STAIR CASE ASAP!"is the text that I to Yumi and Jeremie.

I bet Jeremie won't show up though.

_Bbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrr._

"_Be right there. We may not have a good relationship, but she is my friend."-Jeremie_

"_Be right there. Leaving my house now."-Yumi_

Great. They are both coming.

(Odd POV)

When I finally reached the roof top stairwell, my heart was beating a thousand times a minute. My forehead had beads of sweat sitting on it and my head ached.

When I opened the door, I heard, "DO NOT SEND ANYONE UP OR I WILL JUMP!"

This sent me up the stairs and on the roof before I even really thought about it. Then, what I saw almost brought tears to my eyes. My 2ND best friend was standing on the edge of the building, arms spread out like she was going to fly.

She turned and looked at me, all teary eyed, and gasped.

"Odd?"

Okay, so I'm thinking about changing why she is on the edge of the roof. I mean, now that I think about it, who wants to commit suicide over a boy? (other than some crack head celebrity.)Anyways, if you guys have an idea for me to change my chapter one to make it better , inform me of you ideas. ASAP! Thanks! Pendyfreak out. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! This is probable my best fanfiction(or at least I think.) Separation really stinks; I have major writers block on Pendy, and the other ones I'm still debating on in my idea book. Eee. . . any ways, hope you like chappy three!

Chapter three: I'll never let go(continued)

(Ulrich POV)

_Gosh, where are those guys? I sent them those texts like 10 minutes ago! And that's a lot for a very impatient guy like me!_

I was already at the stairwell that leads to upstairs, debating on whether or not I should go up without them. Even though I already said I would wait. It's not like I made a promise or anything. . . wow, I have been hanging around Odd to much. Is ADD contagious, because I think I caught his randomness and his ability to get easily distracted.

"Hey, Ulrich! I'm here now," Jeremie says, waving his hand in front of my face.

"OH! Woah, you scared me!"I say, my heart pounding. _Must've zoned out._

"Oh, uh, sorry, "he says.

"It's all cool," I say, waving over his shoulder when I see Yumi coming.

"What did I miss?" she asks, panting.

"Well, I scared Ulrich."Jeremie says, seeming to be proud of himself when Yumi laughs.

"Come on, guys, we gotta go."I say, grabbing the knob.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Of course. He always shows up when we don't need him. Jim.

(Odd POV)  
as I sat on the gravel that's on top of the roof, I kept trying to get the guts to tell her something. She won't let me come anywhere near her , so I feel really useless right now.

_What's taking them so long?_ Is all I keep thinking._ Ulrich is my wingman. He should be here helping me!_

Aelita was still standing on the ledge, but her arms were down, and her shoulders sagged. She's probable debating on jumping or not. I hope.

(Aelita POV)

I can feel Odd's stare as I look down at the people below who look like they are tired of watching me, but still have anxious looks in their eyes.

I am feeling a bit tired myself, but I won't move because I am afraid I will fall. Wow, me, the girl standing on a ledge, is afraid she will fall, when all this was her idea.

Between me thoughts, I hear the gravel move.

(Ulrich POV)

"JIM! SHE'S OUR FRIEND! YOU HAVE TO LET US GO!" Yumi yells, surprising us all.

"Uh am sorry but I cannot let you pass."Jim says, quickly recovering."I haven't let anyone pass today.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Well, Odd's up there."

(Odd POV)

When I got up from the gravel, Aelita's head turned fast.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Aelita, we need to talk about this-"

"NO! you know how much I've lost over these few weeks?" she screams at me, and I take a step back, putting my hands up.

"Yes, you have lost two people who meant everything in the world to you,"I say calmly, trying to calm_ her_ down.

"Yes, they meant everything in the world to me, so it feels like I have lost everything because I have lost them!"Tears start rolling down her cheeks, and her bottom lip starts quivering.

"Aelita, I know you feel like you've lost everything, but really, you didn't."I say, looking her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"she says, looking back at me.

"You know what I mean,"I say.

She looks at me for a second, then turns away.

"You mean. . . your friends."

"I mean OUR friends."

So, I know this chapter was really short, but my sunburn is killing me, so I have to go lay down on the couch for a little bit. Might bring the laptop with me. . . not a bad idea. Anyways, review please so I know that you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER four of I Will Stand By You. Hope you guys like it!(WELL, the few people that read this at least). Enjoy!

Chapter Four:(no name)

(Ulrich POV)

Jim just sort of stood there with his mouth open, looking completely dumbfounded. His finger was up, his mouth hanging open, and his eye brow was raised.

"Wha- Your kidding right?" Jim asks.

"Nope."I say, looking at him seriously.

"Wait till the principle hears about this!"Jim says, running down the hall, completely forgetting about us.

"Ugh, I thought he'd never leave!"Yumi exclaims, yanking open the door and bounding up the stairs.

(Odd POV)

Aelita and I both turned our heads when the door burst open, and Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie all ran onto the roof top.

Yumi gasps and says,"Aelita, why?"

"I'm so alone,"Aelita says, tears streaming down her face.

"Aelita, you're not alone,"Jeremie says, not making eye contact.

"You'll never be alone as long as we're together,"Ulrich says.

Aelita looks at all of them, then at me.

I hold out my hand, inching towards her.

"Aelita," I beckon for her to take my hand.

She looks at me for a second, and then starts to turn around while in her sitting position, taking one last look at the ground that was at least six stories down, then looking back at me. I extend my hand farther out, taking a step closer to her, along with the others.

She too my hand and slowly tried to stand up.

And she slipped.

(Yumi POV)

"Odd! No!" was all any of us got to say before Odd dove over the side of the building after Aelita.

When we reached the side of the building, we all gasped when Odd landed on his back with Aelita on top of him.

I gasp, and run to the door, and the boys fallow.

(Aelita POV)

"NO! Odd!"I cry, gently lifting his head up, which was bleeding because of the gash he has on his head.

I hear footsteps running towards us, and hear the voices of many people, but I can't make out what they are saying because of the ringing in my ears.

Hands try pulling me away from Odd's motionless body, but I pushed them away, screaming no.

"Aelita!"arms wrapped around me from behind, and started pulling me away from Odd.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I scream, kicking my feet. As they pull me away, tears stream down my face when they put Odd's body on a stretcher.

"This is all my fault," I say, looking down at the ground, and stop fighting as the person pulls me away.

(Ulrich POV)

As I pull Aelita away, I hear her crying and she gave up fighting.

When I stopped pulling her, Yumi ran over to us, tears streaming down her face.

She pulled Aelita into a hug, cryin,"Aelita, why? Why?"

"I'm so sorry,"Aelita says, crying into her shoulder.

I walk over to them, and kneel down(they had slumped to the ground crying), and hugged around both of them, feeling tears coming on.

And extra pair of arms wrapped around us, and I looked up and saw Jeremie hugging them too.

Aelita looks up at him, and pulls away from everyone and stands up. She looks over at Jeremie, and before any of us knew it, she was hugging him, crying and saying,"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about,"Jeremie says, running his hand over her hair, making me and Yumi smile.

When they pull apart, a medic comes over to us.

"We would like you to come with us," he says to all of us."Before your friend lost consciousness again, he had time to say he wanted all of you to go to the hospital with him. We have a cab in the parking lot waiting for you."

"Thank you sir," I say, nodding at the medic.

He nods back, and runs toward the ambulance car, and hops in the passenger seat before they take off.

"Come on, lets go,"Yumi says, running of towards the parking lot.

Okay, a lot of stuff jjust happened in this chapter, I got a bit confussed myself. Did you guys get all that in in this chapter? I hope so. Chapter five will probably be up by tonight or tomorrow, I don't know. Anyways, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five of I Will Stand By You! Hope you guys like this! Sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update(well, that's what it seems like to me). We had to bomb the house because of fleas my cat dragged in(Darn it Lillie! Any ways, hope ya like it(again). I DO NOT own Code Lyoko OR Vanilla Twilight.(._.) - sad face:'(

Chapter 5:Vanilla Twilight

(Odd POV)

_ Before I blacked out again, the pain I felt was unexplainable. It just hurt. REALLY BAD. Like , horribly bad. Like. . . bad._

_ I remember throwing myself over the side after Aelita. Then, feeling my heart beat fast, I flipped her above be, and then. . . nothing. It just all went. . . black._

_ When I came to a few times, I just wanted to pass out again because of all the pain. Through all that pain, and almost blacking out again, I managed to say, "I want my friends," and point at them before everything went back to dark._

_ The weird thing is, when everything went black, it started getting white. Like a bright white. I wanted to run away, but, it was like the light was . . . I don't know . . . kinda pulling me towards it._

_ Now, I am in some sort of . . . white room. . . or maybe it's a hallway. . . or maybe it's a building ?_

_ I don't know, but it's all white, and looks like the white train station in the last Harry Potter movie. But. . . it's not a train station. There is a bench though. . . but Voldemort's soul isn't under it._

_ "Hello young man."_

_ Dear God! Is that Voldemort? I hope not! Doesn't sound like him? Should I turn around? Should I run? What should I do? Wait! Voldemort isn't real! Huh, what if it's Xana? What the heck? Why would he be in my dreams? Come on, Odd, man up! You can do it!_

_ "Son? You alright?"_

_ Okay, I'm gonna turn and see who it is._

_ I put my right foot out, and turned on my heel to see who it was. Woah, wasn't who I was expecting to see. . . actually, I have no idea who this is. . ._

_ He has dark skin, wearing all white, and a kind smile on his face. . .(A/N:Imagine Morgan Freeman )_

_ "Are you ready?"_

_ "Ready?"_

_ I gasp, then realize where I am._

_(Aelita POV)_

_As I lean against Ulrich in the cab for comfort, I can't help but feel that something is wrong. I think everyone else does too because you can feel the tension in the air, and nobody has spoken for over three minutes(which is a lot for us). _

_This all causes me too look out the window past Ulrich, and pray that Odd will be okay._

_(Medic POV)_

_ "His heart is slowing down!" I exclaim, causing people to shuffle around in the ambulance car, grabbing everything we need to help him._

_ But will it be enough? is all I can think right now._

_(Odd POV)_

_ "So, you're telling me, that right now, I am dying?" I ask the Man, who nods his head._

_ "Yes, you are indeed dying at his very moment," He says, looking at me with calm, kind eyes."But, unlike so many people who have perished, you have the choice to live, or, to come with me."_

_ "But-" I am at loss of words. I have no idea what to do, or to say._

_ "If you choose to go back, I must warn you that there will be pain, and things about you may be different," He says to me, not making this choice any easier._

_ "Like, what?" I ask him, but he just shakes his head and shrugs._

_ "At the moment, I have no idea," He smiles, and I let out a laugh, even though this really isn't a laughing matter._

_ "I thought you knew everything, and what was going to happen every day, stuff like that," I say honestly, looking at him, waiting for his answer._

_ "Well, right now, I really can't see YOUR future," He tells me._

_ Not the answer I was hoping for._

_ "Not the answer, huh?" He says, smiling at my puzzled face. . . I think._

_ "No. . . so, what will happen if I go with you?" I ask, looking into his eyes again. What is with me and his eyes?_

_ "That, you will have to see for yourself," He tells me, looking at me in the eyes back._

_ I look away, feeling a bit awkward. What should I do? Should I go? I mean, by doing that, I wouldn't be able to see my friends again. By not going, from what he has told me, I will be different, but he has no idea how different I will be!_

_ "You are running out of time," He says, looking into space._

_ This just makes me even more worried. What should I do? Stay, or go. Stay, or go. Stay or go. Stay or go. Gah! Just make up your mind before it's too late!_

_ Then, out of nowhere, I make up my mind. It's for the best. . . I think._

_ (Aelita POV)_

_ When we reached the hospital, I slumped to my knees and cried when they told me the news. His heart had stopped just when they got to the hospital. They said they won't give up, and rushed his in, leaving me crying on the ground, screaming, and surrounded by my friends._

_ Why did it have to be him? Why? Why didn't he just let me fall, thinking it was too late to do anything? Why was he so stupid? No, he wasn't the stupid one. He was just doing what he thought was right. He was being the same good friend that saved me so many times when we were still trying to defeat Xana. He wasn't the stupid one. I was._

_ (Odd POV)_

_ As we walked down the 'hallway' towards the bright light at the end, I heard the sound of running footsteps._

_ When I look back, I see all of my friends running towards me. _

_Did they die too? No way. The Big Man wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let all of us die the same day. But. . . then why are they here?_

_ When they stop running , they look at me with smiling faces. I look over each one of them. Ulrich, my roommate, the one who always went to the principles with me. Yumi, the one who seemed to never give up, the one who never really laughed at my jokes, only saying how dumb they were. Jeremie, the computer nerd, the new generation of Albert Einstein. Then, Aelita. The girl who I died for. The girl who stood on the edge of the school building because she had 'no one'. The girl I would save in Lyoko even if it meant I would be devirtualized. But, the thing that hurts my heart most is the thought that I will never see her again. Or at least, not for a long time._

_ I am now regretting my choice. I want to run to them, be there for Aelita again, and crack my 'horrible jokes' just to lighten the mood._

_ I turn around and look at him, my eyes threatening to spill over with tears. As if he reads my mind, he nods, and motions for me to go over to them with a smile. And trust me, I didn't take any time to run away from the light, and towards my friends._

_ I don't stop running either. I run straight into their arms, and all of us are consumed by a bright light._

_ (Aelita POV)_

_ It took me no time to burst into the hospital when a medic came running out and told us Odd's heart started beating again._

_ Tears welled up in my eyes when I reached the room and saw Odd's eyes open, but he was in so much pain by the look in his eyes._

_ I put my hand on the window when he looked over and saw me standing there. he smiles, and makes an attempt to wave, but I could see it caused him a lot of pain. This caused me to frown even more than I already was. I did this to him. He's in all this pain because of me._

_ Before the doctors surround him to do their work, he shakes his head , and puts the tips of his fingers on each side of his mouth, and pushes them up into a smile._

_ Even in his state, he tries to lighten the mood. That's the Odd I know. The funny, yet serious at times boy who risked his life for me, died, but came back. How? I have no idea. But he came back, and that's all that matters._

_ When I and the others sit down in the waiting room, I look in the window that's next to Ulrich, and up in the sky, mouthing the words, "Thank you."_

**Hope you guys liked this! I know I did! The nest chapter should be up soon. Like maybe tonight after I watch the premier of Total Drama Revenge of the Island with my little brother. I made a promise. I never break them(Okay, that's kinda a lie, buy what evs.) any who, R & R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six of I Will Stand By You! Hope you guys like this one too! Well, I hope you like all of them. Anyways, here ya go! Review please! Once again, I do not own Vanilla Twilight or Code Lyoko.

Chapter Six: Vanilla Twilight (Continued)

(Aelita POV)

When we were told to come back tomorrow to come see Odd, we all were disappointed, but knew he needed rest. So, we called for a cab, dropped Yumi off at her house, and went back to the school.

When we got there, it was about 9:30 at night, but none of us were surprised to see that there were still reporters swarming around the school.

_Probable looking for me or Odd,_ I keep thinking.

To prevent any problems, Jeremie asks the driver to go to the back of the school. Luckily for me, he doesn't object. So, he drives to the back, and leaves us at the door.

Jeremie pays him, and we all walk up to the door.

When Ulrich goes to open it, it's locked.

"Darn," he says, looking back at us.

"I'll call Sissy," I say, and go to grab my phone out of my pocket.

But it's not there.

"Oh, no!" I say, reaching in my other pockets, still not finding it.

"Don't have your phone?" Jeremie asks. Point out the obvious why don't ya.

"Nope," I say, hoping I didn't leave it in the cab. "Must have left it at the hospital."

"Here, I got her number," Ulrich says, pulling out his phone.

"Hey, Sissy, meet us at the back door please. . . yeah, it's me. . . can you just meet us back here? The doors locked and we don't want to be killed by reporters. . . alright. . . uh huh. . . okay, see ya."

Jeremie and I look at him, and he says, " She's coming. She just talks too much."

I really only have time to smile before Sissy bursts through the door, not bothering to hold it(Thank God Ulrich did) and hugged me.

"Aelita, why?" she asks. How many times are people going to ask me this question?

"I don't know," is all I say, really not wanting to break down again by saying I was all alone.

"Hate to break you guys up, but I think the reporters have discovered us," Ulrich says, pointing over my shoulder.

And sure enough when we all turn around, reporters are rushing towards us.

"Ah! Get inside! Get inside!" Sissy says, pushing me in the school, and I'm quickly followed by Ulrich and Jeremie.

The door shuts just before the reporters got to it, and I stick my tongue out with the others, and we walk away laughing.

(Odd Pov)

I was really disappointed that the others didn't get to come see me, but then again, i was pretty tired. Whenever they left, the nurse told me to get some sleep. I tried, but I just couldn't. Things from today kept bothering me, and I just couldb't get Aelita out of my mind.

Gosh! Sorry it's ssssssooooo short! I just really don't have time to update anymore now that my family is in, so I just had to write this short chapter! Sorry! The next one shall be longer! Promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of I Will Stand By You! Sorry the last one was so short but, gee, it's kinda hard for me to update these days! Darn babysitting! Anyways, here's the 7th chapter of IWSBY!

Chapter Seven!

(Aelita POV)

I was glad that Sissy convinced her dad to let us have a few days of no classes because I really want to spend as much time as I can with Odd, along with the others.

Right now, we're heading to the hospital on foot, enjoying the soft breeze that surrounded us, and the sun shining above.

"Man, if Odd weren't so messed up right now, today would be a good day for him to go to the skate park-" Ulrich started, but stopped, probable not wanting me to be all sobbing or feeling guilty or something.

"You know there's nothing wrong in saying anything like that Ulrich?" I say, and he just shrugs.

"Just didn't want to say anything that would you know hurt your feelings or something," he says.

"Like I said its okay, I won't be offended," I say. "I promise."

Ulrich just looks at me sort of sadly, then turns away and puts his hands in his pockets.

The rest of the walk to the hospital was silent and awkward. When we arrived, we told them we were visiting Odd, and then we walked to his room.

When we reached it and got inside, Odd was eating breakfast.

"Well what do ya know, he's eating," Ulrich says laughing, making Odd laugh.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is this stuff sucks!" Odd says, poking around at his oatmeal.

"Aw, it can't be that bad! Not worse than the school food," Ulrich says as Odd gives him a piece of toast, and he takes a bite. " Ugh! Gross! This is worse!"

"Told ya!" Odd says as Ulrich throws away his toast.

"Yuck! What an after taste!" Ulrich says. " I'm going to get something to drink."

"Alright, I'll still be here," Odd says, smiling at his dorm room mate.

"Yeah," Ulrich says, walking out of the room.

"I think I'll go and get something to drink too, that walk made me pretty thirsty," Yumi says, walking out of the room too.

"I bet you she just wants to talk ta Ulrich," Odd says.

"Yeah right, I doubt it!" Jeremie says laughing. "Those two haven't been talking much lately. I don't know why, but they just haven't."

"Huh. . . A MYSTERY NEEDED TO BE SOLVED!" Odd exclaims, making me laugh.

"Wow Odd," I say. "That's the best you could come up with, huh?"

"Well, it's true! Betcha somethin' happened between em!" he says, then flinching.

"You okay Odd? Do I need to get a nurse?" I ask, worried.

"Eh, no thanks. Just a head ache that's all," he says, waving my suggestion away.

"Are you sure?" Jeremie asks, obviously as worried for our friend as I am.

"Yeah, sure I am Einstein! I'll let ya'll know when it's too much," Odd says, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, making a face that looks like he's focusing, but he's really in pain, I can tell.

"Okay," Jeremie and I say, shrugging.

"Well, I'm back," Ulrich says walking into the room. "Miss anything interesting?"

"Nope," Odd says. "Hey Ulrich. Why haven't you and Yumi been talking much, eh?"

Ulrich looks at Odd with a surprised face that changes to a warning face when Yumi walks in. like the kind of face that says, "Say anything and your dead meat."

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" she asks, sitting down next to Jeremie.

"How weird!" Odd randomly exclaims. "Ulrich practically said the same thing! Oh, Yumi by the way-"

"Odd! Would- uh- like something to drink too!" Ulrich exclaims before Odd has time to continue with his asking the oh so terrible question.

"Um. . . okay. . . I'll just go get him some then. . ." she says before walking out of the room.

"Oh, Ulrich, you such a fun ruiner!" Odd says, crossing his arms.

" ' Ruiner' isn't a word Odd," Ulrich says, smiling at Odd's odd expression.

"Well, it don't matter!" Odd says.

"Ew, bad grammar, scary," Ulrich laughs, and I smile.

"Hey Odd I got you some water because that's what the doctor said was okay," Yumi says walking in and handing Odd the cup of water.

"Oh that's okay, I wasn't even thirsty anyways- uh I mean- uh," Odd looks at Ulrich who looks real white.

"What? But Ulrich said that you were-"

"Odd is just a little out of wack today!" Ulrich interrupts again.

"Why do you keep doing- " Yumi is cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hello? Oh, hey mom. Uh huh. Okay."

"What goes on?" Odd says weirdly.

"My mom is here. She wants to take me out shopping," Yumi makes a face and a gagging noise.

I laugh then say, " Oh, it can't be that bad!"

"Well, my mom makes me try on everything. It's being trapped in a cell and being forced to put on clothes that I don't even like," she says to me.

"Okay, I guess that is pretty bad…" I say when Yumi's mother walks into the room with the nurse behind her, and both are holding baskets.

"What's that stuff?" Odd asks looking confused when they place them next to him.

"They are for you. One is from Yumi, and the other is from a girl named Sam," Yumi's mom says. "How have you been Odd? Any better?"

"Eh," Odd says, grabbing Yumi's basket. " Yay!"

"What?" Ulrich asks, looking into the basket. " Oh no. You got him candy and a new video game for his game boy. This is not looking good for the nurses."

We all burst out laughing, even Yumi's mother and the nurse while Odd smiles and lightly punches Ulrich's arm.

When we're finished, Mrs. Ishyuma (? Is that right?) says, " Well Yumi, we should get going. We want to be finished in time for dinner!"

"It's only like 10:00 in the morning though…" Odd says. "Does it really take that long?"

After Mrs. Ishyuma walks out of the room, Yumi mouths to Odd, "_Yes!_"

The nurse walks over to Odd and takes his food tray with a frown and says, "You barely touched your food! Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! I just-uh- wasn't hungry," Odd lies, probable not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings by saying, "The food really tasted BAD."

Odd looked over at Jeremie, who was on his computer, and says, " Hey, Einstein, watcha doin'?"

"Nothing much Odd," he says, looking a bit nervous… a bit like he was hiding something.

Odd and Ulrich must have noticed this as well because Odd looked at Ulrich and pointed to the computer and whispered real quietly, " Go get it."

Ulrich got up and pretended to throw away his empty cup in the trash can, but then turned real quick, and grabbed the lap top.

"Ugh! Ulrich no! stop! Give it back!" jeremie says, trying to grab the device out of his hands, but Ulrich held it high above his head, not allowing Jeremie to touch it.

Odd was sitting in his bed laughing his head off, and I was sitting there smiling.

"Ulrich! Please!" Jeremie says when Ulrich pushes him away with his foot. "What you will see is not supposed to be seen by any of you! I was trying to take care of it myself! You don't need to see it! I'm dead serious!"

Odd stopped laughing, his smile replaced with a questioning look.

Ulrich lifted down the computer, but didn't give it back. Instead, without looking at the screen yet, he sat on Odd's hospital bed, and turned the screen to where we could all see it.

I gasp at what I see. This is impossible! There is no way that this is happening! This is terrible!

"Einstein-?" Odd says looking at Jeremie.

Jeremie doesn't look up, not even when Odd says, " X.A.N.A?"


End file.
